


Red Stain

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [123]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam, Episode: s09e11 First Born, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark of Cain, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks about how the Mark is changing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 11 First Born

He could feel the change the minute that thing attached itself to his arm.

It was subtle, so subtle that he almost didn't notice it. But sometimes, when his fingers caught Sam's shirt when he walked passed him or when their shoulders bumped, he could feel it. It was like a vibration starting in the Mark and slowly making it's way up his arm and going into his blood stream, pressing against his brain.

Sometimes, he could hear the humming.

It only happened when he was alone, and when he was thinking about Sam. Nowadays, he couldn't really think about his brother without bursting in the tears, because all he trying to do was save his brother and now Sam won't kiss goodnight or hug him good morning or even look him in the eye, and when he started crying, the Mark would get restless and twist and turn and it would make him sob harder, because _how is that thing keeping itself alive on my arm?_

He couldn't help wonder if being a killer wasn't the only reason he was worthy of the Mark.


End file.
